


Carnival

by Howling_Moonie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Moonie/pseuds/Howling_Moonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of my first stories I started. Sorry if it's shitty :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All this is my first H20Vanoss and Minicat one shot! I hope you enjoy this little one shot I made :3  
> Also Delirious isn't wearing his mask!

"Flipping from channel to channel is waste less time" thought Delirious.Flipping over and over made his eyes droop but a commercial caught his attention. A man in a White tuxedo with a Baboon can swing it from side to side yelling happily about a Carnival.

"Hey there folks!" The tuxedo man grin from ear to ear "Come down to hear those Joyful screams from the fantastic rides we have, Blazing bight neon light that light up the Ferris Wheel, and Fresh warm food filling your nostrils with its delicious scent, So come on to the Carnival Today!" Looking at the T.V with excitement he glanced at his lover to see he was sleep.

Smiling at how cute Vanoss looked cuddled up with the blue blanket made Delirious have second thoughts of waking him up. Shaking his head to get the thought out of his head he gently shakes Vanoss awake. Stretching one arm above his head while rubbing the sleep out of his Chocolate eyes with the other.Eyes getting clear from its dazed looked at a excited Delirious with a questioning look.

"What got you so excited" he asked his lover. Delirious quickly explain the Carnival with hand gestures flying everywhere.Vanoss waited til Delirious finished flailing around to make the explanation shorter" I'm guessing you want to go to a Carnival that was advertising on T.v while I was sleep" asked Evan. The only movement he got from Johnathon was a smile and head bobbing up and down rapidly.

"it would be good to get out the house since all we is play games with the guys or cuddle on the couch to watch a movie" Thought Evan, looking at his lover he nodded his head. Evan wasn't prepared to be knocked on the floor with Johnathon on top of him kissing his lips repeating "I love you". Rushing up the stairs Johnathon went to get ready leaving a dazed Evan on the floor.

Driving to the Carnival music and happy squeals filled the car. Evan glanced at his boyfriend to see his face pressed to the window looking for any sign of the Carnival. Johnathon felt eyes on his turning away from the window he saw his lover chuckling at him for acting like a kid from the Candy Store. Blushing he turned his attention back to the window.

Chuckling Evan diverted his attention back on the rode enjoying the excitement flowing off his lover. Arriving at there destination Johnathon ran out the car to energetic to wait for Evan. Catching up with Johnathon who was the third person in line bouncing on his feet.Getting there tickets they walked into the gates of the Carnival looking at the wonders in front of them.

Watching kids chase each other while others are standing in line for the rides.Evan couldn't decide where they wanted to start glancing at his Blue eyed lover he saw he was look at a booth." Ring Toss the most rigged Carnival game there is" Thought Evan. The man at the booth saw the two staring at his booth."You there" The man shouted pointing at Evan "Come win a Stuffed Teddy Bear for your Lover" the man winked.

"Teddy Bear!" shouted Johnathon ignoring running towards the booth ignoring the stares he got.Running after his boyfriend he saw the sign of how much money the rings cost.

1 rings= $3  
3 rings= $5  
5 rings= $8  
Any rings that make it around any bottle wins a prize!

Glancing at his shorter lover "How many rings you want " asked Even.Johnathon looked at the sign held up 3 fingers.Handing the man $5 he gave them 3 rings. The first ring missed, Second ring bounced off the bottle, Third ring he handed to Evan to see if he had luck, luck was on his side the Third ring went around a red bottle. Jumping in place Johnathon pointed to a Browned furred bear with Chocolate eyes.

Pointing to the bear he wanted he gave it to Johnathon who squeezed it tightly while cuddling the bear.Coming up with a deal the man behind the booth looked at the Blue Eyed male with a perverted grin who was hugging Evan for wining the bear " You could win a second prize" breaking the Fluff moment between the two. Both looking at the man Johnathon told the man they didn't want to risk their luck.Smiling the man told Johnathon luck doesn't have nothing to do with winning a second bear. Johnathon looking inserted in the deal "How can we win a another Teddy " asked Johnathon.

"A kiss from you My Blue Eyed Beauty ," before Johnathon can the reply the man was laid out on the floor with a tooth missing from his mouth with a bloody nose. Johnathon giggling his maniacal laugh reached for the closest Stuffed Bear. This bear had Black fur with Blue eyes.

Giving the bear to his jealous lover kissed his cheek to walk away from the booth like nothing happen.Glancing at the man on the ground holding his nose gave the man a smirk " Thanks for the free Teddy Buddy!" Happily catching up with the one he loved.

Hands intertwine the happy couple giggled and talked until they got to their designation, The Ferris Wheel.Walking towards the Ferris Wheel they saw two familiar faces holding hands." Craig" yelled Johnathon not caring if people were staring at him. Turning his head from hearing his named called look turns the direction. Craig's eyes sparkled with joy seeing his two friends.

Waving his arms everywhere he motioned his two friends to come get in line with them. "What are you two doing out here " asked Evan "Just having a Minicat day " Replied Tyler " Same but an H20Vanoss " Said Even. The two couples talked and giggled until it was their turn to get on.

Climbing in Minicat sat on the Left while H20Vanoss sat on the Right. Silence filled the cart going to the top as each couple got comfortable in a cuddling position. Sitting at the top the two couples enjoyed each others company knowing how long it will be until they got off.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good or bad? I hoped you enjoyed this one shot like I did Writing it :3  
> See You Next Time! ^3^


End file.
